Lightning
Description The Lightning is an extremely fast zombie currently being the second fastest in the game (only behind the limited edition Golden Zombie) able to reach the end incredibly quickly. It will come at Wave 26 and onward. Its main purpose is to disrupt late game towers like Railgunner or Phaser by charging in front of bosses. It can also quickly cross the entire map even on longer maps, allowing it to sneak past defenses. It can also be summoned by the Mystery2 and the Void. Appearance The Lightning has a translucent yellow torso and legs with an orange head and arms. It emits a constant electrical effect, and glows a yellow light. Tactics Fighting The Lightning The main difficulty with fighting the Lightning is that it will tank Railgunner and Phaser attacks, wasting them. Here are some potential solutions. * Flamethrower and Hallowboomer can slow it down by 50%, giving it a much more reasonable speed, and making it easier for the Mortar to hit them. (Lower level Flamethrowers may miss the Lightning, its better to upgrade them) * lvl 5 Commandos can kill it within a short period of time. * Level 5 Patrols or level 1 Zeds can kill it quite easily. * Aviator can kill it with ease because their speed catches up with them and their damage. * Level 5 Tubers can kill it with just splash damage. * Level 5 Mortars can easily hit Lightnings behind the target Lightning, but the target Lightning will outrun the blast. * A Cryo-Gunner and Sleeter can freeze it, giving time to kill it before it reaches the end. Sending the Lightning Sending the Lightning could be ideal to kill the opponent, here are some things to keep in mind. * It is best used to take high-level Railgunner or Phaser hits(assuming the Phaser isn't locked onto another zombie), wasting huge amounts of damage in overkill. * It can easily support zombies halfway across the map in seconds. * It is a good distraction for towers to target instead of bosses. * It will not be attacked by Phasers while the Phasers are focusing on other zombies, allowing it to slip past. * Don't send if the opponent has any of the towers above, especially Patrol/Tanks or Zeds because they can tank many hits from Lightnings, or a max Tuber and Commando they can kill it fast. * If your opponent is relying mainly on Mortars without any slowing towers, it may be smart to send a few lightnings, as a Lightning can outrun the blast radius, even that of a max level one. * The Lightning costs a total of $2.35 per 1 health. * Sending Lightnings on Shorter Maps can be very effective because of the extremely fast speed they have. Trivia * It is the second fastest zombie in the game, its speed only being beaten by the Golden Zombie. * It is the fourth non-event zombie to have a particle effect, the others being Boss2, Lava, Boss4, and Void. * Due to its recent speed buff, it is able to outrun the blast radius of a max level Mortar if they are not being slowed. Update History * (3/22/18) Lightning is now available to be sent at wave 27 instead of wave 25, sending cost $250 -> $200 * (8/10/19) Lightning buffed from 85 -> 160 health, and made 15% faster. Category:Zombies Category:Late Game Category:Spawning